Harry Potter le vrai Mage
by Anthonyu
Summary: Le jeune Harry Potter à des souvenir d'une vie passé. Des Souvenirs de magie, de révolte et oppression. Armée de savoirs et de pouvoirs jamais vus dans le monde sorcier, Harry est déterminé à briser ses chaines et devenir un vrai mage.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Chapitre 1: Première vie -**

Ses vies avaient été intéressantes. Il a parfois changer des mondes entiers, d'autres fois est mort en tentant de faire le bien, mais la plupart du temps s'était contenté de vivre paisiblement. Sa première vie était il y a si longtemps que ses souvenirs étaient flous.

Durant celle-ci, il s'appelait Markas. Il était né dans la capitale impériale. Il passa les premières années de sa vie dans les quartiers pauvres. Sa famille était nombreuse et ses parents arrivaient à peine à nourrir la famille, mais il se souvenait avoir été heureux là bas.

Sa vie changea du jours au lendemain quand Markas utilisa la magie pour la première fois. Le molosse d'un garde avait aboyé après lui. Le jeune Markas âgé d'à peine 3 ans, de peur, utilisa inconsciemment sa magie pour envoyer valser le chien à plusieurs mètres.

La magie, dans l'empire, était taboue et le garçon fut emmené par les garde dans une prison avant d'être transféré vers la Tour des Mages. Markas ne reverrait jamais plus ses parents.

Cette Tour des Mages servait de à la fois de prison et de forteresse aux Mages. L'empire interdisant l'usage de la magie avait donc bâtit la tour sur une île et décrété que tout Mage serait exilé sur cet île et serait exécuté si il ou elle reposait les pieds sur le territoire de l'empire.

Les Mages de la Tour était surveillés par des prêtres de l'église de Sol qui les empêchait de quitter l'île ou de se soulever contre l'empire. Autrement, les mages étaient libres d'étudier la magie comme ils le souhaitaient. et entraînant les plus jeunes à maîtriser leur don.

Markas fut donc entraîné à l'art de la magie de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Il devint lors de son apprentissage très proche d'une jeune fille de son âge, Aline. Ils apprirent ensemble du Maître Doras à ressentir et à manipuler la magie dans leur corps. Grâce à des exercices quotidiens, ils gagnèrent plus de contrôle et de puissance sur leur magie et peu après leur dixième anniversaire ils étaient capables de manipuler les objet autour d'eux par une simple pensée.

Le Maître Bali leur enseigna ensuite à protéger leurs esprits des invasions d'autre mages. puis à ressentir la magie ambiante pour l'utiliser. Lorsque Aline et Markas eurent dix-neuf ans, L'empire fut envahi par des démons. Les aînées de la tours craignant que l'empire ne décide de se servir des Mages comme d'une arme, décidèrent de former les plus jeunes à la magie de bataille afin que ceux-cis soient préparés à ce qui les attendait. La décision passa mal auprès des prêtres de Sol qui craignaient une rébellion. Ils exécutèrent donc le grand Mage Kilron, celui qui avait proposé cet entraînement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les mages décide de se libérer des prêtres et de l'empire. En moins de deux jours, tout les prêtres de l'île furent vaincus et exécutés. Les jeune furent donc formées à la guerre, mais pas contre les démons. Une guerre contre l'empire pour leur liberté.

Markas était comme un poisson dans l'eau lors de son entrainement au combat et excellait dans la manipulation d'énergie brute. Aline de son côté était vite devenue une spécialiste des barrière.

Un mois après leur déclaration d'indépendance, une armée impériale débarqua sur l'île afin de tuer les mages. Markas était confiant pour la bataille, après tout, ces impériaux seraient vulnérables face à la magie malgré leur surnombre.

Le jeune homme eu tort. Les impériaux, organisés et bien dirigées prirent vite l'avantage faces aux Mages. Markas se bâtit comme un lion au côté d'Aline. Les deux amis tenaient tête à un groupe ennemi admirablement jusqu'à ce que Markas soit touché par une flèche dans l'abdomen. Aline tenta alors de le protéger avec une barrière, mais une soldat profita de sa distraction pour planter sa lame dans la gorge de la jeune Mage.

Markas ayant vu son amie tomber, fut pris d'une rage incommensurable et utilisa sa furie pour alimenter sa magie. Après des heures de combat il était le dernier mage encore debout. Il était épuisé et se savait condamné. La dernière pensé qu'il eut dans cette vie fut qu'il aurait voulu que les mages soient libres de leurs chaînes enfin.

Son souhait, il le réaliserais peut être dans sa vie suivante. Celle ou il portait le nom de…

Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2: La fleur aux yeux d'émeraude-**

C'était une chaude journée. Juillet prenait fin et Août pointait le bout de son nez et dans le village de Godric's Hollow se trouvait une maison d'apparence ordinaire, mais elle ne l'était pas. Si vous l'aviez cherchez, vous n'auriez pus la trouver. Cachée par un charme protecteur, cette maison était invisible au yeux de la plupart.

C'était la maison des Potters, et en cette journée du 31 juillet 1981, la maîtresse de maison préparait le gâteau d'anniversaire de son fils. la maison était calme et l'humeur de Lily Potter était au beau fixe. En la regardant on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien dans la vie de la jeune rousse.

Malheureusement, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. La guerre faisait rage dans toute la Grande Bretagne magique. Un Mage noir semait la terreur partout où lui et ses fidèles passaient. Ce monstre se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Un pseudonyme qui aurait pu semblé ridicule si l'homme derrière n'était pas terrifiant.

Le Ministère de la magie était submergé et était clairement en train de perdre la guerre. Cela aurait put être suffisant pour que Lily se laisse aller au désespoir, mais la jeune femme préférait se concentrer sur les deux plus grand bonheurs de sa vie.

Le premier était son mari James Potter. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait trouvé arrogant peu sympathique, mais lors de leurs dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, elle avait apprit à le connaître et était tombé amoureuse de lui avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Le second était rentré dans sa vie était son fils, Harry. Le bambin était un portrait vivant de son père, Il avait les même cheveux noirs en désordre que lui et la même forme de visage. Harry avait cependant les même yeux vert que sa mère. Son regard avait toujours un air d'intelligence rare chez un enfant d'à peine un ans et son attitude calme et son rythme d'apprentissage rapide aurait pu inquiéter certains parents, mais Lily savait que son fils était promis à de grande choses.

Dumbledore, le leader de la résistance avait prévenu les Potters qu'une prophétie prédisait que Harry pouvait être celui qui vaincrait Voldemort. C'était d'ailleurs cette révélation qui avait poussé James et Lily à placer leur maison sous un charme de protection puissant, Le Fidelitas. Le sortilège permettait de cacher parfaitement un endroit de tous ceux qui n'avait pas été informé de son emplacement par le gardien du secret. Seule cette personne pouvait le révéler, il devait donc être quelqu'un de confiance.

Lily entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir pour révéler James et ses trois meilleurs amis.

Tous avaient l'humeur sombre.

-Que s'est il passé ? Demanda Lily.

-Il y a encore eu une attaque dans l'Allée de Traverse. expliqua Rémus.

Ces Maudit Mangemorts ont attaqués la boutique des Becketts… Ils sont arrivé et en moins d'une minute la boutique était en ruine et les assassins parti. Sirius avait l'air Furieux.

-Au moins, Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués nous. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir Voldemort sur le dos plus que maintenant. Peter Pettigrow, le gardien du secret des Potters avait quand à lui l'air soulagé d'avoir évité un combat.

James embrassa sa femme qui avait l'air inquiète.

-Ca va aller, ma chérie. Je suis sur que Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phoenix vont trouver un moyen de finir cette guerre.

-J'aimerais y croire James mais je commence sérieusement à douter en la capacité de Dumbledore à diriger cette guerre. Il se sert de l'ordre comme d'une force de réaction au action des Mangemorts, mais il refuse de faire la moindre offensive.

-Lily, dit Remus, Dumbledore à vaincu Grindelwald et nous savons tous qu'il est un homme bien.

-Remus la guerre contre Grindelwald était il y a plus de trente ans et Dumbledore est peut être trop bon pour prendre la moindre décision offensive. Merde combien d'entre nous sont morts dans cette guerre à cause du refus du vieillard d'attaque des Mangemorts comme Malefoy ou les Lestranges. On ne gagne pas une guerre par de la pure défense !

-Lily, ma chérie, je comprend ce que tu ressens, mais aujourd'hui devrait être un jour de joie, pas de deuil et de colère. Je vais chercher Harry dans sa chambre et on pourra commencer le repas.

James alla chercher son fils pendant que Lily mis la table pour les invités. Les Amis eurent un dîné agité, entre les farces de Sirius et James, la tendance de Harry à faire léviter la nourriture jusque sa bouche, exploit qui ne manquais jamais d'épater les adultes, et l'humeur sombre de Peter. Tous chantèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Harry qui trouva la vue de Sirius transformé en chien chantant très amusante.  
La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur après qu'Harry fut couché.

Quand l'heure de rentrer chez eux sonna pour les amis de James, Ils se souhaitèrent un retour en sécurité et partirent se coucher.

Lily espérait que cette fichue guerre serait bientôt finie.

* * *

**Salut a tous, ici Anthonyu, L'auteur de cette Fanfic. C'est la toute première Fiction que j'écris, alors j'espère que mes erreurs de débutants ne vous dérangeront pas trop. Je tien à remercier les gens qui on prit le temps de commenter le premier chapitre. C'est très motivant de recevoir du soutien.**


End file.
